Caught in a war
by Jayswing103
Summary: What happens when Gabriel, a human, gets caught in the war between the New Lunar Republic and Celestia? HIE fic and self-insert.
1. Waking up in a new world

Hello. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Lancon. I am 5' 10" with dark brown hair and an eyecolor that changes every day for some reason. I am a 15 year old male. My intellect is also a bit above average, but enough of stroking my already inflated narcisistic ego. This is the story of how I got caught up in an ancient equestrian war.

It was just another normal day for me. I went to school, came back, ate, and did other normal teenager stuff. Right now It was about 11:24 and I was listining to one of the many songs on my ipod, but that's not important.

After I had finished the song I stuffed the ipod in my pocket. I was tired so I got in my bunk bed. I had sort of a sixth sense and it suddenly acted up giving me the shivers. I wrote it off as me being cold due to the air conditioner being on all the time.(Fun fact: It was powered by a solar panel.)

Anyways, I wrapped myself with my blanket, which has a design that was covered in seashells. I then laid my head down on my dark blue body pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.

*Pony's pov*

"Thanks for helping me Twilight." Fluttershy told the lavender unicorn. "It's no problem." Twilight said as she pulled out a book on exotic animals. Suddenly they saw a flash from upstairs and a loud thump.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know." Twilight said, "But let's go find out." The yellow pegasus nodded and followed her up the stairs. When they reached the top they were amazed at what they saw.

Right in the middle of the room where there was nothing 5 minutes earlier lay a bunk bed huge by pony standards. In it there lay a strange creature wrapped in what appeared to be a blanket.

It was furless from what they could tell except for the small patch on what they assumed to be its head. "W-What is it?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know." Twilight said. Just then it let out a soft groan.

*My pov*

I could hear voices, but I couldn't fully understand what they were saying. "Wha ... it?" one asked. "Do ... ow." the other one seamed to answer. Just then I decided to let out a low groan because my head was hurting slightly.

I could hear one of them shout out an eep and run and crash into something. "Fluttershy ... ou ... ight?" the second one asked her voice getting clearer. "Yeah, I'm fine." the one I now knew as Fluttershy responded.

Now I could hear perfectly fine. I heard footsteps coming over to me. I suddenly had a horrid, wonderful idea. As I heard them get closer I tensed my body ready to pounce.

When they were right next to my bed I shot up opening my eyes and yelling out, "HERE's GABRIEL!" The only thing I registered was pain as I did that, but it didn't stop me. I heard them run and crash into something, presumably what Fluttershy had crashed into earlier.

As my vision cleared and my pain receded I got a better look at the beings I had just scared. They were equine in every sense of the word. What intrigued me more than the fact that they could talk though was that one was a unicorn and one was a pegasus, presumably mythical creatures.

I accepted the fact that I was probably no longer on my world or even in my universe pretty quickly. I was just that type of person. As I was thinking the yellow pegasus came up to me.

Authors note: I would like to thank Lags for the great name for this fanfiction, my new editor Riflemen526, PS3 for all the great ideas and comments, and all the other people who have commented on and faved my story and/or put it on alert. Thank you all guys.


	2. Follow the Worn Dirt Road

She started yelling at me, "How dare you! You come into my friends house, and then have the nerve to do something like that?" I groaned. I knew reference wouldn't be the best of introductions.

"Listen." I said trying to explain things to her. "No. You listen. Scaring me is one thing, but I can't forgive you for scaring my friends! You're way out of order mister." she yelled still somehow sounding quiet.

I groaned again, and said, "Never let it be said that I don't make references every chance I get." This confused them. What confused them even more was when I pointed towards her, and said, "No, you're out of order!"

"References aside," I said shrugging my blanket off, "I'm Gabriel. Sorry about that." The two horses exchanged a glance. The pegasus turned back to me, and said, "It's okay. I'm sory I yelled at you. By the ways I'm Flutterhsy."

"It's fine. If anything I derseved it." I said. She shook her head, but didn't say anything else. The lavender unicorn coughed, walked up to me, and spoke up, "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Anyways what are you, and how did you get here?"

I shook my head sadly, not only because I didn't know where I was, but apparently because there were no other humans on this world, or at least ones that hadn't been found yet.

"I don't know how I got here. One moment I'm going to sleep in my room, and then the next I'm waking up in a universe with mythical creatures, and talking horses. And to answer your other question I'm a human. Scientific name Homo Sapien Sapien." I explained to her.

"Mythical creatures?" she inquired. "The universe I'm from doesn't have unicorns or pegasi, they're just myths." I told her. "Weird." she said, then, "Wait. Universe? You said universe. Does that mean you're not from this universe? OHMYGOSH!"

"Well I'm assuming it's a different universe. I just wish the author or director would give me more info." I said. "Author or director?" Twilight inquired. "I just broke the fourth wall if there is one. I'm not sure if there is one though. Though if there is one that means someone is making me say all this stuff. Kinda weird when you think about it." I said.

"Okay." she said slowly as if I were crazy, which I might be. "Anyways, why don't we see Zecora? She might know something." Twilight said. "B-But that's in the Everfree forest, and the Everfree forest is filled with cockatrices, manticores, and hydras." Fluttershy said. "Oh my!" I said unable to help myself.

They gave me a strange look, and I said, "Sorry. Joke from my world." Twilight turned back to Fluttershy, and said, "Don't worry. You don't have to go if you don't want to Fluttershy." Fluttershy let out a little sigh of relief. "Alright, let's go." Twilight said.

I nodded, and stood up. Suddenly they backed a little ways away from me their eyes wide. I realized immediately why. I was 5' 11", and these ponies were no more than 3' 4". To them I was a giant. "Alright then." I said trying to defuse the tension.

I then had a thought. "Wait. If that forest is really as dangerous as you say it is I'll need protection." I said then walked over to my bookshelf that apparently transported with me that I noticed earlier.

"Strange. It appears that though we speak the same language we don't share the same writing system." Twilight commented looking at my books. I bent down to the bottom. I opened the doors to a small cabnit like place at the bottom that I keep all my Popular Sciences in. I opened the doors, and removed a false back from it.

I then took down a sword that was hanging up on two nails. I had made it myself. It was crude, but it would have to do. "W-What are you going to do with that?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, if anything attacks me I can kill it." I said. She suddenly ran over to a garbage can, and started retching.

Twilight just looked at me with horror filled eyes. "Oh. Sorry. I guess you aren't used to it since you're herbivores." I said.

Twlights eyes widened even more, and she asked, "You're a carnivore?" "Omnivore, but I still eat meat." I explained. Twilight shuddered, and said, "We should get going." Fluttershy, who had finished expelling her stomach contents, wiped her mouth with a hoof, and nodded.

One, thankfully, uneventful 7 minute trip later we had dropped Fluttershy off at her house, and were standing at the entrance to what was the Everfree forest. "This," Twilight said, "is the Everfree forest." "I don't like grandstanding." I said passing her up, and walking into the forest. 


End file.
